Tell Us a Tale of Days Bygone
by OtterPixi
Summary: The Taisho brood begs their aunt to tell them a story. And so she does - a tale of love, heartbreak, hatred and betrayal. The tale of the mighty Dai and the miko. A series of interconnecting drabbles


"Tell us a story, auntie," Hikari the youngest (for now) pled, looking at me with big, gold eyes.

"Yes, auntie, tell us one with magic," Kaori, the eldest, chimed in.

"I want romance," Shizuka added, glaring at her twin.

"Blech," Daisuke, my lord's heir, broke in, "Gimme some action."

I spoke before a fight could ensue between the twins and Daisuke. "I have a tale for you that has all of that."

I looked at the group sitting at my feet, then up at my lord and his heavily pregnant mate. "The tale is one gallantry, hatred, love, betrayal and kidnapping. There are demons, half-demons and priestesses." I sent a wink to the blue eyes of my hanyou sister, my best friend.

/

"This is the tale of the miko and the Dai." I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "This tale, unlike most, does not begin with the true beginning, but with the only beginning I know. My own." A collective gasp was heard from the children at my feet. "Yes, this is a true story, the story that is your parents'." I look up once again at the silver haired inu and his felinistic mate, a question apparently in my mismatched eyes. A short nod from my lord and I began my tale. "A long time ago in a little country called Wales, a child was born, one that was viewed as a curse."

/

"Wales was the home of the Arglwydd Diafol Uchel*, the European demon lord, and my father Lord Madoc. My mother was a high-ranking, noble woman, about the equivalent of a Taiyoukai here in Japan. Anyway, when I was born, I was different from every other diafol there, except my mother. I was born blonde with owl eyes, marking me, and cursing any life I may've had in Wales. So my father did what any superstitious man would do – he got rid of the curse. After I'd finished fledging, he sent for Lord Sesshoumaru to take me away, and rid Wales of the cursed, blonde raven."

/

I was ten years old when he came.

"Tad! Tad! Mae'r cennad gan yr Arglwydd Sesshoumaru yma.**" I ran up to my father, a cold dark raven demon. Without a word, he walked toward the gates that I had just come running from. Just outside the gate stood a large silvery white dog. Being a young girl, I'd never seen a dog that size before, so I ran to pet it. Before I could even get close, a foot shot out and sent me flying. Shifting so I wouldn't get hurt, I gently fluttered to the ground at the feet of the man that was once the great dog.

"Mynd â hi ac yn gadael. Dwi byth am weld y creadur drwg eto ***," my father spoke, then turned on his heal and left. I never saw him again.

/

The trip to Japan was an exhausting one. My first true flight, and I spent most of it weeping silently while I glided on silent wings above the great inuyoukai that bounded across the land. Upon reaching his Shiro, I immediately flew to my room and locked myself in. I didn't come out for days. Once I did, I was no longer the happy, chattering demon I used to be. I clad myself in scarlet and indigo and waited for my chance to serve my lord, the only person who would accept me, even if it was only as a servant.

One day, after a century or so passed, I was sent to Wales as a liason on a trip, and during a little side trip to England, I found a companion that would be steadfast by my side, the otter hanyou, Angel.

/

Bringing Angel home ended up not being my most brilliant idea ever. So caught up in her plight, I forgot one important fact- Lord Sesshoumaru does not like hanyous of any sort. Upon arriving back at the shiro, Lord Sesshoumaru made his displeasure quite clear. Bringing out his whip, he flicked it at me, slicing my neck deeply. My youki flared up, healing it immediately, leaving me with a deep scar. "Keep her with you, and train her, but do not let me see or smell her," were the only words spoken to me as he left me to myself with a hanyou child.

*arglwydd diafol uchel – literally high demon lord, the equivalent of a Daiyoukai  
>**Tad! Tad! Mae'r cennad gan yr Arglwydd Sesshoumaru yma. - Father! Father! The messenger from the Lord Sesshoumaru here.<br>***Mynd â hi ac yn gadael. Dwi byth am weld y creadur drwg eto. -Take her and leave. I never want to see that evil creature again.

Thank you to my awesome beta ^_^  
>Chapters 1-6<p> 


End file.
